The invention refers to a folding cot for infants.
For people who have to travel with young babies, there are on the market different models of folding cots, some of which are more complete than others and some more complex, both in structure and means of folding.
Among the simpler, easy-to-manage types of folding cot is Spanish Utility Model n.sup.o 267.993 from the same applicant firm, in which model the upper frame and base are jointed in the middle and the legs, for greater folding capacity, are telescopic, which reduces the height of the folded unit quite a lot. Nevertheless, it is still very bulky, for example, for carrying the cot in the boot of the car.